Prince Charmless
This frog lived in the gardens of King Daeron and Queen Luthien’s castle. He grew up reading their books and emulating their manners. All he wanted was to become a prince. One day, he convinced Bella Baal to kiss him to realize his dream but… he didn’t become a charming prince, but Prince Charmless! Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Prince Charmless, a Nature attacker and Extra Turner with impressive skills. Also the origin of the Pepe memes. Main gimmicks include Nature Weakness, Poison, and Extra Turns. Pros: *5 extra turns moves *Can apply nature weakness *'Every' extra turn move costs less than 40 stamina *Great speed *Good trait Cons: *Bad life *Can only inflict Poison and Nature Weakness *No AoE moves *Mediocre power stat *High cooldowns *Countered by Anticipation Recommended Moveset King of the Pepes *Epic Quest (40 Special dmg + Nature Weakness + Extra Turn, 38s, 3 CD) *Hat Thrown (55 Nature dmg + Extra Turn, 34s, 3 CD) *Sweaty Blade (45 Nature dmg + Poison + Extra Turn, 33s, 3 CD) *Entangled Cloak / My Own Sweat (Entangled for 35 Nature dmg + Extra Turn, 30s, 2 CD) / (Sweat for 60 Nature dmg + Poison, 25s, 1 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Stamina, 1 Strength; 1 Strength, 1 Stamina, 1 Team Speed Recommended Allies Madam Fusion: The ultimate extra turn support monster. This one is a must on your team with Charmless. She has lots to support the Prince. She can PER and Remove Trait, which is great against Anticipation monsters (most notably Marquis De Flambe, Warmaster Ragnarok) and even greater than that, its cooldown is only 1, so she can use it again and again until everyone is vulnerable. She can also give Extra turns and NER to Prince Charmless to destroy everything in its path. She has access to Nature Weakness to further boost his attack power and Stamina Regeneration + 50% Stamina to further increase his chances of attacking. Overall, with Madam Fusion, Prince Charmless is once again a force to reckon with. Counters *Since Charmless' movepool is very dangerous, you need a monster that can outspeed him so you can defeat him as fast as possible. *As he is a spam attacker, Tijen will be a good counter for him (since she can CDA, remove all of his stamina and her trait is also Anticipation). Since he is weak to CDA and Death countdown, his cooldown will be a meal for Pierceid as she can apply Death Countdown so he can be defeated in 3 to 4 turns. *Due to his poor life stat, he gets trashed by any buffed Fire attacker, making him vulnerable to monsters like Greedy Dragon and Cain. Marquis De Flambe is the arch-nemesis of our lovely frog prince since he has the fire element moves and has Anticipation, which counters Charmless' extra turns. *Seeing as he loves to use extra turns, monsters that apply many status effects would be great to have, so that the status effects defeat him while he uses his extra turns. Category:Nature monsters Category:Hardened Category:Poison Immunity Category:Adventurers book Category:Families book Category:Good Legions book Category:Superheroes book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Spambots Category:Duel Trait Category:Attacker Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Causes Poison Category:Race monsters